


Lights On

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi gelap.





	Lights On

Tak peduli berapa pakar yang sudah menerbitkan tulisan tentang bahaya tidur dengan lampu menyala, pada akhirnya Choi Minho tetap melorot dari ranjang dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung untuk mencapai sakelar lampu di samping kosen pintu. Jeda sepersekian detik, bohlam lampu yang ditanam dalam selongsong di langit-langit menunjukkan pancaran kuat berwarna putih. Bahkan cahaya lampu tidur yang jingga lembut tidak cukup untuk Minho. Lelaki itu mengangguk puas, kemudian kembali ke bukaan selimut.

Saat melakukannya, Taemin menggeliat di sisi lain ranjang. Matanya terbuka satu, menatap Minho tajam, tapi lantas sekadar menaikkan selimut sampai puncak kepala. Minho juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama mencari posisi nyaman yang sempat ditinggalkannya tadi, mengetahui sebuah permintaan maaf tidak akan ada gunanya ketika satu-satunya yang diperlukan Taemin adalah sebanyak mungkin istirahat.

“Mimpi buruk lagi?”

Oh, tampaknya Taemin tidak dalam suasana hati ingin berhibernasi. Minho menoleh, menemukan Taemin menyembulkan kepala dari tepian selimut, lalu tersenyum.

“Maaf sudah membangunkanmu.”

Alih-alih menyahut, Taemin memilih beringsut dan menggeliat hingga wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan Minho. “Jadi?”

“Yup,” desah Minho, kembali meluruskan tatapan ke langit-langit, memperhatikan cat putih gading di sana. “Sebenarnya ceritanya cukup seru, tapi seseru apa pun mimpi buruk, lebih baik tidak mengalaminya lagi.”

“Hmm,” begitu saja tanggapan lelaki yang lebih muda, telunjuk serta ibu jarinya sudah teracung untuk memainkan cuping telinga Minho. Sentuhan kecil itu akan mengganggu dan tidak salah lagi akan segera ditepis Minho jika dilakukan di siang hari, tapi malam ini Taemin terasa seperti memberikan sentuhan kehidupan. Sesuatu yang mengingatkan Minho pada realita.

Minho terdiam, selama beberapa saat sengaja hanya menikmati permainan tangan Taemin, lalu dia menoleh lagi. “Mau dengar ceritanya?”

“Apakah kau mau cerita?” Taemin balik bertanya. Minho tersenyum dan menggulingkan badan ke samping, bertatapan langsung dengan kekasihnya.

“Aku tidak keberatan untuk bercerita.”

Karena telinganya sudah terbenam dalam bantal, jari-jemari Taemin berganti merengkuh rahang Minho dengan sentuhan yang ringan saja. “Mm, mungkin aku tidak mau dengar?” gumamnya lembut. Minho terkekeh mendengar kejujurannya.

“Begitu juga tidak apa-apa.”

Seperti sedang melakukan penjelajahan, jari-jemari Taemin kini menyusuri leher Minho, pelan-pelan menuruninya hingga tiba di pertemuan sepasang tulang selangka Minho. Kemudian kepalanya dirundukkan, badannya menggeliat lagi sampai bisa meringkuk di dekapan lelaki yang lebih tua. Minho mendengus kecil dan ikut menyesuaikan posisinya supaya mereka berdua nyaman.

“Beri aku petunjuk saja,” kata Taemin dengan suara kecil. Minho memeluk Taemin, membawa tubuh mereka semakin dekat hingga kehangatannya dapat menyatu, sedangkan otaknya berusaha menggali kembali mimpi yang menyentaknya kepada kenyataan beberapa menit lalu.

“Rumah tua. Jeritan anak kecil.” Minho menimang-nimang sejenak. “Dan monster yang mengintai di luar ...?”

“Kedengarannya buruk.”

“Ya, memang. Membuatku tertekan dan putus asa.”

Jari-jemari Taemin menemukan jalannya di punggung Minho, naik dan turun di sepanjang ceruk serta tonjol tulang belakangnya dengan tekanan yang menenangkan. “Mulai sekarang tidak perlu perhatikan aku. Jangan matikan lampunya.”

Jika Taemin sudah berbicara begitu, mau tak mau Minho merasa teramat menyedihkan. Dia adalah pria dewasa yang menguasai nyaris segala aspek dalam kehidupan, kecuali yang ini. Ketika pertama kali dia melonjak dari ranjang untuk menyambar sakelar lampu, dia bahkan tidak mampu menjelaskan alasannya kepada Taemin lantaran malu. Taemin sangat pengertian untuk hal-hal kecil seperti kebiasaan dan preferensi, karena itulah Minho merasa semakin tidak tertolong.

“Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur di kamar yang lain,” kata Minho. Dia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. “Supaya kita berdua bisa mendapat istirahat cukup.”

Seolah menjawab gagasannya, satu kaki Taemin bergerak ke atas miliknya, membelitkan tungkai mereka. Taemin mendongak dengan mata menyipit.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, selama kau berada di sisiku.”

“Tapi ...”

Taemin menumbukkan dahinya di dada Minho. “Kalau aku bilang aku mendapat mimpi buruk tanpa keberadaanmu, kau pasti akan mengejarku ke mana-mana hanya agar dapat tidur bersamaku, bukan begitu?”

Itu perbandingan yang tidak pernah dipikirkan Minho sebelumnya. “Yah—tentu saja.”

“Tidur dengan lampu menyala saja bukan masalah buatku.” Taemin memeluk Minho lagi, lebih erat tapi juga sedikit ragu. “Jangan pikir hanya kau yang bisa berbuat banyak dalam hubungan ini. Aku ... aku pun sangat mencintaimu. Kalau begini saja ...”

Kata-kata Taemin yang selanjutnya meluncur dengan lirih, semakin tidak terdengar, tetapi Minho tidak berpikir dirinya perlu diyakinkan lebih daripada ini. Dia membelai rambut Taemin, mengecup ubun-ubunnya, semakin memasukkannya ke dalam dekapan. Entah sejak kapan Taemin terasa begitu tepat memenuhi ceruk serta tonjolnya, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan sebagai satu pasang.

Cahaya terang dari lampu, juga terutama keberadaan Taemin yang hangat, membuat mata Minho semakin berat. Dia sengaja membiarkan separuh wajahnya terbenam di tumpukan rambut Taemin, menghela aroma familiar yang sudah terasa bagaikan rumah baginya. Rasa kantuk yang menyenangkan mulai menguasainya, menyeret sendi serta ototnya dalam ombak ketenangan yang berat.

Di antara kabut kantuknya, Minho merasa Taemin perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya untuk mencari posisi tidur yang paling nyaman. Beberapa kali mengubah posisi, akhirnya lelaki itu meraih penutup mata dari nakas, mengenakannya, dan barulah dia bisa berbaring tenang.

Minho memejamkan mata makin rapat, merasa bersalah sekaligus sangat berterima kasih. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memanjakan Taemin seharian besok.

(Itu adalah siklus yang selalu mereka lakukan, tapi Minho tidak berniat memberitahu Taemin.)


End file.
